


Giving You My Trigger

by will_o_wisp



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood Kink, Cage Fights, F/M, Illegal Activities, M/M, Rough Sex, unrelated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_o_wisp/pseuds/will_o_wisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shatterdome is home to illegal cage matches, where the Jaegers rule the ring. Until, of course, someone new comes along looking for a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving You My Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Can't Stop a Bullet - Black Light Burns. Other good songs: Fire and Gasoline - Sia, 4 Walls - Black Light Burns.

It’s not fight club.

That’s the first thing any of them are told. It’s not fight club.

Everyone appreciates that, that it’s not a movie. It’s real.

It’s blood, it’s bruises, it’s sweat and it’s anger. The scent of bitterness and spilled beer and hard alcohol, cigarettes and regret.

Herc Hansen lives for it.

It takes a bit to get to the top in a ring like that. But the owner, Pentecost, seems to like him, and Tendo Choi the announcer has a way to turn you into a fan favourite with a few of the right words. Everyone who merely watches loves Herc, or at least likes him until the next one comes. Anything to see a champion fall.

Even when he nearly killed his brother in the ring, when he felt his lip split and two and could taste nothing but blood and salt, they still cheered.

Resentment runs deep sometimes. Deeper in the ring. He hasn’t seen Scott since, though he’s gotten a few letters from the local penitentiary.

Herc is the best. He wants it to stay that way, even if he’s getting old. he’s still built like a brick wall, still hits like a train. What more could he want?

He spat into the basin. Not blood, just to get the bitter taste of antibiotics out of his mouth, to heal up a fading infection. Water dripped into the sink when he splashed cold water on his face from the tap.

Barely glanced up when the door opened and a heavy body fell onto the couch.

“Got to you, eh? Yance is probably drinking his sorrows.”

“Little shit,” said an accented voice.

“Yance?”

“No.”

Herc turned. Aleksis was looking rough, cheek swelling and right ear starting to resemble a cauliflower.

“You beat him to a pulp for that lug?”

 _“Niet._ That _sobaka_ is quick.”

That made Herc pause. “Seriously? He got through you _and_ Yance?” Herc grabbed a bottle of whiskey he’d gotten off of Raleigh in the bar earlier that night and took a swig before handing it over.

“Ass beaten by a baby,” said Aleksis before splashing a palmful of alcohol in his hand and onto his cheek. “A smug shit of a baby.”

Herc might have said some kind of platitude if Aleksis being beaten by anyone other than another mammoth of a man were even possible. Instead, as Sasha entered with a burst of Russian, he left. He wanted a look at the ‘baby.’

Outside in the bar it was humid and loud. Bass thudded from music that was hard to make out over the sound of yelling. The ring was empty, but there was a circle of people surrounding a lone, topless man having a drink.

Herc snorted, to see the swagger of the kid as he slammed down a shot glass.

The kid looked up. Handsome shit, but compared to the boys he was just a cub even if he was big. His bare shoulders were covered in freckles, and his hair glinted red. In another world, they looked enough alike to be father and son.

He grinned to see Herc, wiping his chin, stepping forward. Nearby, Mako Mori, the booking agent, was talking with Tendo, and the two of them went quiet as the boy strutted over like he owned the entire place.

“So you beat Cherno,” said Herc, sounding impressed, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Yeah. And your little boy there,” he jerked a thumb at the bar, where Yance was having a drink and glaring. Beside him, Raleigh was watching. Part time bartender, part time fighter that one. Herc would love to see Rals wipe the smile off his face. “Danger.”

“Two bouts in one night is impressive,” said Herc. “I wouldn’t let it go to your head.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” they said.

“You’ve stlil gotta beat Alpha. Maybe Danger.”

“Whatever. And you are? Some old man who gives advice?”

Liar. He knew just fine, he wanted to hear it. Rub salt in the wound of Herc’s age. “I’m Striker.”

“You’re ancient.”

Herc imagined punching the boy right then. Snap, straight in the mouth. Let the teeth sting the back of his hand, as the lip split underneath of his knuckles. Blood blossoming, dripping, wiping the smug smirk off of that face.

He also imagined other ways of taming him. Herc wasn’t blind. The kid, despite being bruised up, or maybe because of it, was probably the most attractive person to Herc in the entire room.

“You’re just a nose-picking sprog,” said Herc, dismissively. Imagining how pretty this boy’s lips would be around his cock. He wondered how much of a gagging slut the boy could be.

“M’names Eureka,” he said, making it Herc’s turn to laugh. “And I’m not in it to stay. But I’m here to win.”

“Sure y’are.”

Herc picked up the boy’s beer for himself. Took a long swig, ignoring the laughs. The glint of humour in Mako’s eyes.

“See you tomorrow night then. Maybe.”

“Maybe,” agreed Eureka.

++

The next night Herc opened with a match, but it wasn’t with Eureka. It was with an old hand, someone they’d been begging Herc to fight. Namely, two of them. Called themselves Romeo Blue.

Of course they didn’t fight him at once, even Herc would never win that fight, but they tag teamed, and Herc had Raleigh as his backup, not that he needed him more than once, and even then it was more of a nod than a requirement.

“One day,” said Bruce, after Herc was finished with both of them.

“Sure,” said Raleigh, as the cage doors opened and they were allowed to leave. Outside the crowds were cheering, and people in the back were being paid off by Mako. Otherwise, she collected.

“Striker Danger doesn’t have a ring to it,” said a voice, as Herc passed.

He didn’t need to look, to know it was him. The kid.

Herc didn’t bother with a reply. Just nodded once, before getting two beers and a few shots, tossing them back and heading to his VIP table near the cage.

The entire thing was in a crowded  warehouse that the cops didn’t go near, mostly because half the people that liked to fight on free night were cops anyway. The rest were paid out. Mako’s doing.

The pit itself was sunken, surrounded by a crude mixture of scaffolding and chain link. It was like the pentagon in a UFC fight, but there was rusty red on the floor and no way out. When you were in, you were in, until the fight was over. And it never lasted more than a minute.

Aleksis was already there, Sasha no where to be seen.

“Her fight next. Her, and the _sobaka.”_

Hmm. Sasha fought, usually men who wanted an excuse to hit a woman. Powerful men who thought here they could finally work their rage out at women that didn’t deserve it. Sasha loved them the best.

Eureka wasn’t her type. But he did beat up Aleksis, so maybe that made him her type.

“Welcome to tonight’s second big match here at the Shatterdome!” yelled Tendo into his mike, making the crowd roar. “Last bets must be made within the next minute. Here we have Eureka, survivor of _two_ matches yesterday, looking, might I say, rather handsome for a boy who stepped toe to toe with the powerful _Cherno!”_

More yelling. A few boos now, Aleksis was a fan favourite.

“And against him, the powerful, the seductive, Alpha!”

Sasha cracked her knuckles as she stepped forward, looking beautiful but deadly, with her braid flat against her head, lips a cherry red, and in her Russian BDU’s.

Eureka looked her up and down, clearly sizing her up.

“He’s taking this serious,” said Herc.

“Is serious fighter,” said Aleksis. “He is like you. Only weak when he’s angry. And right now, he is not angry.”

“You seen him angry?” Herc ignored the minor jab, glancing at him.

“In the end, when I wouldn’t drop. His footing got sloppy.”

“Still won.”

“Lucky headlock.”

They turned their attention back to the ring, as Tendo approached the boy, asking him if he had any reservations about fighting a woman.

Chuck shook his head. “Yeah. Because only a fool wouldn’t take her seriously.”

Sasha smirked.

 _Flattery? Really?_ Thought Herc.

From the get-go, the fight was calculated. Sasha was one of the few thinkers they had. Aleksis and Herc, they tended to think less, and just react. Thinking usually got you beaten up, destroyed. The one second you spent deciding where to punch, they’d already hit you in the face. Unless you were smart, very smart, you simply couldn’t think faster than pure reflex.

Unless you were Sasha, sometimes. Or unless you were Eureka.

He was blazingly fast. He deflected quick, boxed like a pro. His footwork was spectacular. Sasha’s experience was what kept her up.

Until Herc noticed of course the way Sasha was muttering. And how red Chuck was turning. He was getting mad. More than that. Angry.

And that was when he slipped. Sasha was on him like a cobra. Two hits had him shaking his head as blood trickled from his nose. Probably broken.

Herc stood up. Bellowed, “GO! GO!” but he wasn’t sure at who, as Eureka broke a grapple and turned, slamming down Sasha hard. Putting her in a fierce lock. His ground game looked good, even though he was pissed. She bit him, he snarled, twisted and pressed her down more, constricting on her windpipe.

A moment later, she tapped.

“Christ,” said Herc, as Aleksis pushed away from the table and ran for the gate.

Eureka looked up, found Herc’s eyes, and grinned. There was blood on his teeth.

Herc wanted to taste it.

++

The rest of the fights that night had been taken up by other newcomers, soundly thrashed. In their league, there was no prepping for months. Just a bit of posturing maybe, before the punches flew. Tendo was what they used to get everyone worked up enough for the match.

Eureka had bought a round for a few people, Herc included. They did shots staring at each other, and Herc imagined what it would be like to push Chuck against a dirty bathroom wall and kiss the face that stayed handsome despite the beatings.

“I’ll fight you yet, granddad,” said Eureka, in an aside when another fight had started. Herc could see now he had green-grey eyes, and freckles that were almost invisible dotting his nose.

“Not old enough for that, boy.”

“Dad then.”

Herc grinned, leered even. “I’ll have you calling me daddy after our fight.”

Chuck leaned in. Herc could feel the breath on his lips.

“I doubt that.”

++

Mako sometimes organized fights. Herc didn’t go in the next night, there was no point. There were three free nights a week, and he didn’t fight in those. It was just audience member against audience member, looking for a chance to blow off steam.

Herc wasn’t surprised when he saw the program and found out that he wasn’t fighting. Not pleased at all, maybe, but unsurprised. The headline fight was Raleigh and Eureka.

“So you’re fighting your boyfriend versus the kid?” he asked, looking up at Mako.

She nodded. “I’d thought about doing a multi-match, because Pentecost is adding him to the roster soon, but I guess that’s for another night.”

“Multi’s against who? Cherno Alpha?”

“Lady Danger,” Mako smiled. “But Mr. Pentecost didn’t agree with it.”

Of course not. He barely agreed to the times where Mako got to go toe to toe with Sasha.

“Waste of my time, coming in,” he said, with an eyeroll, but he picked up his cigar anyway.

“Oh I doubt it,” said Mako. “I’m sure you’ll look forward to seeing Eureka.”

He gave her a look, but she was staring innocently forward. Herc wondered if she had divined his thoughts and intentions towards the boy already.

Back out in the bar, among the roaring crowd and hazy blue plumes of cigarette smoke, Herc caught sight of Eureka. He had a girl leaning on him, but the second he saw Herc he stepped away from her, like he didn’t want to be recognized with her.

Their eyes were on each other the entire time, and despite how pretty the girl was, Eureka ignored every word she said.

Oh, he’d have him.

A table between them, Herc stopped. Eureka stepped around it, until they were in close again. Not too close, though. A room this charged of masculinity meant more of a lynch mob then a few guys yelling ‘fags.’

Though it would probably take a kiss for that. Everyone probably thought they were threatening each other.

“I thought I’d get to finally fight you tonight,” said Eureka, looking disappointed.

“Not yet,” said Herc.

“I’ll dethrone you yet.”

Herc just grinned at that. “Maybe I’ll deflower you.”

Eureka went red. “Fuck you.”

“I will. And you’ll want it.”

Eureka’s breaths were coming in quicker. The outside observer would say rage, but Herc knew it was arousal. His pupils were dilating, the boy leaned in even closer before he seemed to remember himself and backed up.

“We’ll see who wins.”

++

Eureka’s fight with Raleigh was the longest yet. Raleigh knew exactly what to do, exactly what to say. He had Eureka into an angry mess within half a minute, and it looked like Raleigh was going to win.

His ground game was better than Eureka’s, he was all finesse where Eureka was a hurricane. A knife against blunt force. Both could kill, but it all came down to where you struck.

A minute in, Herc started to wonder. Fights never went on that long. The longest was Herc and Aleksis, where they were both tired and trading blows and refusing to go down.

When Eureka did a spin, though…

He stood up, slammed on the cage. “EUREKA YOU TWAT, GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!”

That seemed to wake Eureka up, and he glanced at Herc before managing to twist from the latest lock, pulling Raleigh’s arm over him, twisting it behind his back. Pressing hard, until Raleigh was against the ground, and Eureka began to punch. Hard as he could, a few times to the kidneys. Raleigh would be pissing blood.

He tapped out, and Eureka, covered in blood and panting in anger, stood up. Helped Raleigh, even, who glared at him, then Herc, before limping out.

Maybe he shouldn’t have yelled, but now he glanced at Eureka, who nodded at him. A thank you.

“You’re mine,” said Herc, so low he might as well have mouthed it.

Eureka smirked.

++

Making it right with Raleigh took less time than he thought. He offered to pay for any meds Raleigh might need, but he gave Herc a withering look in response for the offer. But at least they made up. Raleigh seemed to know all of Herc’s intentions with the boy, and Raleigh wasn’t one to throw judgement. Not when rumour had it he was fucking Mako and his brother at the same time.

The next night neither brother was there, which was disappointing, but all the others who fought regularly were at the VIP table and watching as their match was called.

Herc stood across from Eureka, feeling confident. Eureka was covered in fresh and healing bruises, his face taped together in a few spots. Herc knew he didn’t look much better himself.

“In one corner we have the new-comer, the undefeated Eureka!”

A few loud cheers, a few boos, mostly just cage rattling around them, the sound leaning in like a trap.

“Aaaand in the other, we have the powerful Striker, who has been fighting here since nearly day one, proving himself time and time again!”

Much louder cheers now. Herc grunted, feeling like a bull, as he balled his fists and stared at Eureka. Eureka stared right back. He was ready to strike too. It occurred to Herc how much alike they really were, as he squared off.

The bell rang, and they both charged.

Like two rams slamming horns, they met in the middle. Herc parried and punched with Eureka, and it turned into something like a dance as they met each blow for blow, deflecting and redirecting until they were a blurr.

“That all you got old man?” Eureka demanded, when he got a lucky blow to the side of Herc’s head.

“More coming, sprog,” he replied, shoving, hard, knocking Eureka off balance. “I’d thought maybe there’d be a challenge here, with you. All I’m seeing is a slow kid.”

Eureka made a snarling sound, throwing a sloppy haymaker that was easy to block, and Herc brought his fist up. It wasn’t his goal, though to piss him off, and he backed off, arms up.

“Calm yourself, kid. Or this fight will be over in three moves.”

Eureka glared, gathering himself, bringing his fists up. Assuming a proper stance. Blood on his face again, distracting blood that Herc wanted to smear on his lips.

“That’s more like it.”

Ignoring Tendo’s jabs, his calls from above getting the crowd riled, they lunged at each other again in their dance.

It ended on the ground. Herc’s ground game was better, between his weight and experience. His arm was burning with a possible fracture. He shoved hard, until Eureka’s face was against the concrete and the boy’s breath was coming in fast huffs.

“Tap.”

“No.”

Herc leaned closer, his breath on Chuck’s ear. “Tap, baby boy.”

There was another long moment, where Herc constricted until his body was nearly shaking and finally Chuck’s arm shifted out and tapped twice on the ground.

He let go, and both of them collapsed, gasping, tired. God knew how long it had been, but it was long enough, as Tendo announced Herc the winner.

++

When the crowd was done their thing, and Eureka (Chuck Benton, as it turned out) signed on, the two of them forwent the drinks, heading for the back.

Herc twisted the lock, pushed Chuck towards the old busted up couch. The prep room wasn’t much. A place to put on clean clothes, wash away blood. For Aleksis and Sasha to fuck sometimes.

Herc’s turn now, as he pulled Chuck in for a hard kiss that started with teeth and ended with broken, sore lips opening for each other. Tongues pushing hard, Chuck moaning into his mouth as he fell on top of Herc.

It ended with a bite, and Herc squeezed him hard.

“I’m going to fuck the hell out of you,” he said, “till you’re screaming. For now. Get on your fucking knees.”

With an eager look, something inside of Chuck liked being bossed around it seemed, the boy slid to his knees and reached out to pull down Herc’s sweatpants.

He was half hard, getting harder with the eager way the kid was staring, and when Chuck’s bruised up lips wrapped around him it didn’t take him long to get rock solid. He reached forwards, tugging on the boy’s hair until Chuck was gagging on his cock, tears in his eyes, hands squeezing.

Boy couldn’t hate it, the way he was sucking so hard, minding his teeth unless it was just right. The kid was a goddamn pro.

Herc wanted to cum in that boy’s mouth. Wanted to watch the spunk drip from his lips, see the white smeared with spit on his chin. But it was for another time, as he pulled Chuck off, brought him up in a kiss that tasted like precum and salt.

“You been fucked before?”

“What do you think, asshole?” he countered.

“Recently?”

“Enough,” grunted Chuck.

Herc turned, pinning Chuck to the couch. He knew where the condoms were, the lube. Tendo brought girls in there sometimes, he had to have all that shit close by.

Naked, Chuck was even more of a feast. He looked good, spread out like that on the ratty old couch, looking up with near-worship at Herc. Biting at his lip until it was open again, bleeding, and Herc couldn’t help leaning down to suck it as his hands moved possessively to Chuck’s hips.

“Gonna fuck you so hard, you pretty thing.”

“Fuck you.” But Chuck was obviously pleased, as Herc pulled away and rolled a condom onto himself, popped the lid of the lube open and squirted a healthy dollop on two fingers.

It was like the boy waxed, his chest was bare and hairless of anything, smooth, a treat. Down below he was manicured, trim. Pity, Herc might have liked to get a hand in it to literally have him by the short and curlies. Instead he gripped Chuck by the base, nudging his legs apart to see him.

“Pretty n’pink,” he half-mocked, but he was intensely turned on, had plans already of getting his tongue on it one day before he pushed his fingers against his hole, and inside as Chuck opened around him.

Rough, fast, he found Chuck’s prostate. He had the boy gasping and clawing at the couch, at Herc, with need as he tapped against it and squeezed with his other hand, grin wide, teeth sharp as he watched.

Letting go, Herc added a third finger, and he leaned down to lick a stripe along one of Chuck’s pecs. His free hand tweaked a nipple before shifting to support Herc as he breathed deep. Chuck’s scent was intoxicating, spent as he was.

“You want my cock?” he pushed his fingers, making Chuck yelp.

“F-fuck you!”

“You want it? Call me daddy. Like I said you would, call me daddy.”

That made Chuck throb, leaking a line of precum on his stomach as part of his reply.

“Answer!”

Chuck swallowed. “F-fuck me… daddy,” he said, his cock pulsing again, and Herc leaned down to lick it up as he pumped his fingers inside once more.

Savouring the boy’s taste on his tongue, Herc lined himself up, pressed the blunt head of his cock against Chuck’s twitching hole, before he pushed inside.

They both swore, and Herc leaned down for another kiss. Somehow softer, but still full of need, still rough as he thrust inside to half way, until Chuck was tensing, going impossibly tight.

“You like it, you better relax,” Herc warned.

With what seemed like a monumental effort, Chuck relaxed enough for Herc to resume, leaning over him, kissing as he picked up his pass again and again until he was balls deep and slamming against Chuck’s backside.

The couch groaned, the place smelled like sex, as Herc got close.

“Ask to cum.”

Chuck glared again, but it softened and he reached up and stroked at Herc’s face without saying anything.

“Ask!”

The boy swallowed. “D-daddy, I want to cum,” he said, and Herc grinned at that.  At how innocent a grown man could sound.

He reached down, pumping Chuck’s dick with his fist a few times. Chuck came on the fourth, spurting over his stomach in long white ropes. There was pain at Herc’s neck, as Chuck’s teeth found it and squeezed hard, digging, cutting.

Fucking him through it, Herc lasted maybe a minute or two more before he came with a cry, spilling inside of him, squeezing, biting, kissing. He had blood on his mouth but he didn’t know who's, not anymore. Just that everything tasted salty, coppery, good.

Pulling out, careful with the condom, Herc tossed it and fell on top of Chuck. They both just panted, neither of them really cuddling but not shoving each other either.

“You got a place, old man?” Chuck demanded.

Herc chuckled. “Sure. But you’re making breakfast.”

“The fuck I am. You’re taking me for pancakes with those fucking winnings.”

“Cheeky shit.”

“Old gramps.”

“Old daddy, anyway.” He pinched Chuck’s nipple to make him jump, maybe even squeal.

“Nnh. Hope you don’t expect that in public.”

“Nah. Just here. Just me, just you.”

 


End file.
